


when morning comes

by Solanaceae



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F, yea man idk how good this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solanaceae/pseuds/Solanaceae
Summary: Sigrun comforts Tuuri.





	when morning comes

**Author's Note:**

> For the SynS prompt: Sigrun/Tuuri - Let There Be Morning

Night seemed to last forever.

Outside, the darkness pressed close against the walls of the tent, whispers that vanished the moment Sigrun’s ears caught them - not trolls, perhaps nothing at all, but still enough to set her on edge.

Tuuri seemed to be sleeping soundly, though, which was what mattered. She was curled up on the other side of the two-person tent, soft grey hair flopping over her face, rising and falling with each breath she took. Every now and then she would let out a soft snore that made Sigrun smile.

It was selfish, but all she wanted to do was reach over and shake her awake, spend the night talking or kissing or touching each other, reaffirming to both of them that Tuuri was there (for now) and that there was nothing that could keep them apart (for now). But Tuuri needed her sleep, needed her strength for - whatever was coming.

Sigrun sighed and shifted position, pillowing her head on her arms and gazing moodily at the tent flap. She could hear Emil snoring from here, and wondered how Lalli was getting any sleep at all with all that noise.

Not that she could really speak, given that she had spent the last five hours lying awake for no reason at all.

Tuuri moved, and a soft sound came from her lips, half whimper and half sigh. Sigrun tensed.

All of a sudden, Tuuri’s eyes shot open, and for a moment Sigrun could have sworn they were bottomless, darker than they had any right to be. She blinked, and it cleared, and Tuuri’s eyes were back to their usual grey-blue.

“Hey, Fuzzy-head,” she whispered. “You doing alright?”

Tuuri sat up, rubbing her eyes. “You haven’t slept. Mikkel won’t be pleased.”

Sigrun scoffed. “He doesn’t need to know.”

“You need your strength.”

Sigrun reached out and took Tuuri’s hand. “I’ll be fine. Did I wake you up? Is something wrong?”

Tuuri shook her head, averting her eyes. “No, it’s nothing.”

“Hey.” Sigrun reached up, ran her knuckles down Tuuri’s soft cheek. “You can talk to me.”

Tuuri bit her lip and stared steadfastly at the floor of the tent. Sigrun sighed and moved closer, wrapping her arms around Tuuri.

“You’re so stubborn.”

“I don’t want you to worry,” Tuuri mumbled into her shoulder.

“You can’t stop me.” Sigrun pulled away, lifting Tuuri’s chin so she was forced to make eye contact. “Now. What’s wrong?”

“I just - keep having dreams.”

“Bad dreams?”

Tuuri nodded.

 _What could be worse than this?_ She’d been watching Tuuri, noticing how pale she was getting, how she seemed to startle more easily. It was like watching the ocean, somehow - all that water, slowly creeping away, too slow to be seen but unstoppable. Tuuri was fading.

It made Sigrun want to punch something.

“Well,” she said, forcing a cheerful note into her voice, “if you can’t sleep, we might as well spend the time together, hm?”

Tuuri smiled weakly. “Okay.”

Sigrun moved aside, patting the edge of her spread out sleeping roll. Tuuri lay down next to her, one arm going around Sigrun’s waist, her head resting against Sigrun’s shoulder.

“It’s worse at night,” Tuuri blurted out. “It’s like - I can _feel_ it getting worse.”

Sigrun tightened her grip on Tuuri’s shoulder. She couldn’t come up with anything helpful to comfrot her with, so she settled for kissing Tuuri’s forehead, lingering for a moment. She hoped it conveyed what she couldn’t say.

“Sorry,” Tuuri added. “I don’t - it’s okay.”

Sigrun felt her throat tightening. _Damn._ “You don’t need to pretend.”

She felt a warm wetness on her shoulder, and realized Tuuri was crying. Her whole body shook, the arm around Sigrun squeezing until it felt like she was going to bruise. Sigrun let her cry into her, making soothing noises every now and then, rubbing Tuuri’s back with her free hand.

It would be morning soon. Everything would look better in the sunlight.

She hoped.


End file.
